Legacy
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: Nature gave him powers. Men gave him enhancements. And God took everything else away.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Wolverine. They are properties of their respective owners (RIP Stan lee and Len Wein). **

**And _Logan_ is a masterpiece. I will fight people on that.**

* * *

"I'm going to die" Izuku thought as he faced the monster before him.

He was supposed to come here for rescue training. But then these villains showed up and separated them all. Izuku had managed to escape with Tsuyu and Mineta. But now they were face to face with a beast.

What did the guy with a lot of hands call it? Nomu?

It didn't matter. That thing had already defeated their teacher Eraserhead. It broke him down like a bug. Even if he did have One For All mastered, Izuku still wouldn't like his chances.

All he could do is remain frozen along Tsuyu and Mineta as the monster came closer and closer to them.

"Are you sure we should waste the Nomu on those children, Tomura? We had it specifically created to fight All Might" a being made entirely of black and purple mist asked.

"Let it kill the brats. They won't make it waste any of it's strength" the lanky, blue-haired, multi-hand covered man said. Underneath the hand on his face, he hid a smirk. While he was anxious to see the Nomu kill the false symbol All Might, having it kill some dumb kids might also be entertaining. It was already entertaining to watch it beat Eraserhhead.

As the hulking, bird-faced beast came closer to the 1-A students, said students were helpless.

Izuku couldn't fight the monster without risk of immobilizing himself.

Tsuyu wasn't sure if she could escape without being caught. And she didn't feel comfortable with the thought of leaving her classmates behind.

And Mineta... he could only wait. He hoped that he would not die while simultaneously pissing in the water.

The Nomu stepped even closer.

Eraserhead, having been temporarily forgotten by the chaos of the situation, was preparing to make another move. He had to protect his students. Even if it would ultimately cost him his life.

Shigaraki's grin grew ever wider.

And wider.

And wider.

Only to completely fall flat as something smacked him on the side of his head. Timed seemed to slow down after the events. The students, their teacher, and even Kurogiri and the Nomu watched in shock a the item fell to the ground.

"What the?!" Shigaraki shouted in stunned surprise. "Who threw a ball...?"

His yell fell short as he realized that what hit him wasn't a ball. Balls didn't have hair.

Or eyes.

Or a nose.

Or ears.

They especially didn't have a trail of blood coming out of them.

"This head. It's one of my villains" Shigaraki breathed. "But how...?"

"Tomura. Look" Kurogiri said. Shigaraki's eyes followed his. He saw...

A kid?

The kid didn't even look like he was ten yet. He was wearing grey pants and a red hoodie. One that seemed to have a lot of white stains on it. He was also wearing a yellow backback with blue straps.

He seemed pretty short and unimpressive, and Shigaraki would have been unconcerned of his presence if not for two things.

The first was the fact that the boy was covered in blood. His pants, black hair, and hands were covered in crimson stains. His hoodie might have been as well, but it was hard to tell.

The second concerning thing about the boy was that scowl on his face. His dark brown eyes were narrowed and focused entirely upon Shigaraki and the Nomu. His eyes were like those of a predator looking at prey. They showed only one emotion. Pure, scathing, and barely restrained rage.

The mixture of blood and fury the kid was displaying was honestly quite frightening to look at. No one was comfortable with his presence.

And that was pissing Shigaraki off. The kid had the audacity to throw a **head** of all things at him, and to then appear the way he did.

He needed to be taught a lesson.

"Nomu!" Shigaraki shouted. The beast turned to him. "Forget those wannabe heroes for now. Go and crush that bloody pipsqueak first."

The Nomu responded by moving towards the boy.

"No!" Izuku yelled. He faced towards the boy. "You have to run! That thing can kill you!"

"That's right!" Tsuyu added. "That thing is dangerous. Go!"

But the boy paid them no mind. He didn't even seem to be paying attention. He simply dropped his backback from his shoulders, before calmly walking towards the Nomu.

Eraserhead now began fighting harder to raise himself. Losing a fight to the monster was one thing. Having it endanger his students was another. But that random kid was about to get himself killed . Shota would be dammed before he let that happen.

Watching from the water, Tsuyu and Mineta were conflicted. They didn't want to see the kid killed, but didn't know how to help.

Meanwhile, Izuku was beginning to charge up One For All in his legs. The power he would gain in his jump would allow him to reach the kid, hopefully in time. He would get himself hurt, most likely critically injured. But he had to save the boy.

And Shigaraki was simply ready to watch. The boy had insulted him, and now he would pay.

"This ought to be good" he told Kurogiri. The mist villain simply stayed silent, intent to watch events unfold.

But when the boy raised his fists, he noticed something.

"Tomura. Look."

But Kurogiri was only the first. Everyone noticed it afterwards as well.

Tsuyu and Mineta widened their eyes.

Eraserhead stopped in the middle of getting up.

Izuku halted the process of charging One For All.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri watched in surprise.

From the boys hands, three sharp, silver, metal blades came sliding out from between each knuckle.

The boy held his new weapons up as he continued moving towards the Nomu.

"**RRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!**" the beast bellowed at the boy. If his intention was to scare him away, it failed.

"**H****RAH!**" the boy responded in a growl, challenging the monster to move faster.

The Nomu began charging at the boy, fists ready to smash.

The boy held up his claws, ready to tear into the beast.

As the two came head to head, no one was prepared for what was to come.

* * *

**After rewatching _Logan_, I felt the need to write something about it. When reading about how the film is a deconstruction of the idea of superheroes, this idea popped in my head. Let me know if you guys think I should continue this.**

**As for this little teaser here, I came up with it after watching _Hulk vs. Wolverine_. It was a pretty good movie, and a really good fight. **

**And just to clear something up, the boy here isn't just some kid with Wolverine powers. He is actually a blood relative of Logan. If I continue this story, a better explanation will be given. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	2. Broken Bones

**So yeah, this is moving forward. And I intend for it to be bloody. **

**Just a little announcement. Today is my Birthday, so I am going to take it a little easy with my stories for a little while. I hope that this right here keeps at least some of you satisfied. Also, I am planning to go see Joker, another film that promises to break down conventions of the comic book genre. Hopefully it's good.**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Broken_ _Bones_**

**Collapse Zone**

"Shit! Didn't that shadow guy say we were going to fight some villains? Where are they?" Bakugo screamed as he searched the building he and Kirishima were dumped in.

Aside from the two of them, there was no one else in the building.

"Don't think I can complain about that. We should probably focus on getting out of here and finding the others. Do you know the way out?" Kirishima asked.

"Why don't you just check one of those damm doors Shitty Hair?!" Bakugo screamed.

"Good idea" Kirishima responded, doing his best not to be intimidated by the others boys aggression.

Kirishima walked to the door, opened it up, and looked inside.

He instantly recoiled, falling back on the ground.

"What... wh... who...?" He muttered, unable to form a coherent thought.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Bakugo asked. He went to look through the door. "What...?"

Bakugo fell silent the moment the door opened. He stared inside to see a scene straight out of a horror movie.

Villains were all over the room. Not a single one of them was alive.

They all looked like they had been torn apart by some kind of animal. A lot of the bodies were covered in tears. Some were missing limbs. And Bakugo could see some heads, no longer attached to their bodies.

Kirishima slowly walked back, his normal enthusiasm gone. "I think we should find another way out." he weakly said.

"Yeah" Bakugo silently agreed as he followed behind him. Not a lot of things could disturb him.

That room did.

* * *

**Mountain Zone**

"Jirou. Use your jacks. Try to find out where they are" Momo said.

"Alright" the purple-haired girl respond as she connected her ears to the ground.

"This is weird. Didn't that warping guy say that there would be a bunch of villains waiting for all of us? Was that a lie?" Kaminari asked.

" I can't hear much... Wait! There's a heartbeat. A faint one."

"Is it one of our classmates?" Momo asked with concern.

" I can't tell. But it's on the other side of the cliff here" Jirou said.

"Should we check it out?" Kaminari asked.

"I think we should. It might be an injured. And as future heroes, it's our duty to try and help."

Jirou and Kaminari followed Momo around the cliff. They expected to probably find an injured person.

They were not expecting the other dead bodies.

Momo fell back and covered her mouth in repulsed fear, while Jirou and Kaminari could only stare in shock at the sight before them.

A pure canvas of murder was before them. So many bodies were missing limbs, even heads. There was blood scattered in puddles everywhere. Some blood had even spilled to an artificial stream, coloring it red.

"Jirou" Kaminari suddenly said, nearly causing the two girls to jump in fright. "You said there was a heartbeat, right?"

Jirou widened her eyes at the realization. "Yes. Someone here is still alive."

"Where?" Momo said, trying her best to steel herself.

"Around here. Come on" Jirou stated, leading the two towards the center of the carnage. As the trio did their best to keep their lunches in their stomachs, they came upon a man. He was pale, and missing an arm. The one he had left seemed to be made of stone from the elbow down. Underneath his chin, fresh blood trails came from three stab wounds that went through. He made no movements, and seemed to be in as bad a shape as the corpses surrounding them.

"Him? He's alive?" kaminari asked.

"Yes. But his heartbeat is faint. I don't know if he is going to make it" Jirou said grimly.

Momo bent down over the man. She gently pushed on his shoulder, hoping to see if he would move.

"Gahhh!" the man gasped as he suddenly jumped up. The three students recoiled, but relaxed when they saw the man fall back. He was not threat to them, not in his condition. But he was in danger of dying.

"Sir! Try to relax. We will try to find help for you" Momo said, using words to try and help the man.

"It... it came out of nowhere. That... that thing..." the man muttered.

"Thing?" Kaminari asked in confusion, and slight fear.

"This was... supposed to be easy. Just... keep some kids busy until All Might shows up. Then we... go back" the man kept saying.

"Sir, pease. You shouldn't stress yourself. Try to rest until help comes" Momo pleaded.

"We didn't stand a chance. We couldn't stop it." The man now had tears falling from his eyes. He was becoming paler by the second. "I should have never gotten involved. I could've... i could've..."

The man trailed off as his breath left him. Jirou tried to find his heartbeat again. She couldn't.

Momo stood up. Her posture was more rigid than before, and her eyes were shadowed. "We need to move. Our classmates may need help."

Without a word, Jirou and Kaminari followed behind Momo. Not a single one of them had anything to say.

* * *

**Central Plaza**

The Nomu brought its fist to the ground, hoping to crush the boy and move on to the students quickly. It would be disappointed, as the boy quickly dodged the strike by jumping to the right. When the Nomu struck again, the boy dodged again

Shigaraki looked from a distance, the hand on his face hiding his irritation.

"Why is the Nomu struggling? It was designed to fight All Might. Why hasn't it killed this kid yet?"

"Just be patient Tomura" Kurogiri told him. "The boy may have claws, but I doubt that they can hurt Nomu. The strength of its skin is equal to the strength of its fists."

Back at the fight, the Nomu was getting tired of missing. It joined its fists together and raised them over its head. It would crush the ground, and take the boy with it.

But the boy took advantage of the beasts openness. He through his right fist forward, and stabbed the Nomu directly in the center of its chest.

"**Grahhhhh!**" The Nomu screamed in pain. The boy slashed the wound he had made, leaving three large cuts open the Nomu's chest. Said stumbles back from the injury.

The onlookers couldn't beleive what they saw. Aizawa was shocked to see a child succeed in harming the monster, where he had failed. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta couldn't believe that child was even capable of fighting like that.

But none were more stunned than Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"You were saying about his claws?" Shigaraki said through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand. Just who is this boy?" Kurogiri said.

"Whoever he is, he needs to die" Shigaraki said as he stepped forward. "Nomu! Stop messing around! Kill that kid already!"

Ignoring the pain, the Nomu jammed its fists into the pavement. It pulled a chunk out, and lifted its arms to lunge it at the boy. The boy dodged left, thinking that the monster would just smash the rock on the ground. He was wrong.

The Nomu stopped himself before crashing down the rock, and changed it's direction. Now he was chugging the rock left, straight at the kid.

Aizawa, Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta could only watch in horror as the boy had his face smashed by the piece of pavement. The initial impact crushed his nose, and rock shards broke into his eyes. The force of the hit sent the kid flying over fifteen feet back. His body fumbled, and his bones seemed to break as he rolled across the floor, a splintered blood trail forming after him.

The three class 1-A students stayed in their place, aghast by what they saw. None of them could quite grasp what they had just seen. A boy they had never seen before, who seemed like he should still be in elementary school no less, had suddenly appeared to challenged the Nomu. And he had actually succeeded in harming it. Something not even Eraserhead, an experienced pro-hero, could do. But now he laid a broken bloody mess on the ground.

"Midoriya" Mineta quivered with tears in his eyes. "What do we do?"

What could they do? Izuku couldn't properly use One For All yet. Anything he did was liable to leave him incapacitated, a burden to the rest. And neither Tsuyu nor Mineta had a quirk that could fight the monster.

"I- I don't know yet. I have to come up with something" he truthfully said.

"Can you do that quickly?" Tsuyu added with concern. She pointed out, and Izuku followed her finger. His eyes widened as he saw the man who's face was covered by a hand, the leader of the villains. He was looking straight at them.

"Kid is gone. No more distractions" Shigaraki said as he scratched his neck. "Nomu. Take a moment to recover some health."

With speed that no one knew he had, Shigaraki sped towards the three students. He stretched out his right hand, and aimed his palm at Tsuyu's face.

"I take the pleasure of killing these brats."

His hand got closer. Someone had to do something. Aizawa's skin had begun to decompose the second he had been touched. If Tsuyu got grabbed, she wouldn't survive. Shigaraki knew this, and kept getting closer.

Until he stopped only an inch away.

"You really are cool, aren't you?" Shigaraki said as he turned around. The quirk erasing pro-hero had his eyes dead set on set.

"Eraserhead. Still getting in the way" Shigaraki said as he pulled his hand away. Tsuyu and the other two released a breath in relief.

"Tell you what. Since you seem so hellbent on stopping me, I'll give you a chance. Come at me with all you've got."

To emphasize his point, Shigaraki help out his hands, inviting Aizawa to attack him.

"Tomura. I don't think this is wise" Kurogiri warned.

"You worry too much. After all" Shigaraki said while lookind down at the broken pro. "What can he do against me as he is?"

Shigaraki started stepping closer and closer to Aizawa, his hand outstretched and ready.

"What's wrong hero? Cant get up to stop me?" Shigaraki taunted. "Don't you care about your students? Don't you feel like getting up to stop me?"

The condescension was having an effect. Aizawa was trying harder than ever to get up. His body had been crushed, and the wound on his elbow hurt like hell. But he had to stop the villains. He failed to protect the clawed child. He wouldn't fail to save his students. He forced both hands on the ground, and fought to rise up.

"Nomu? If you would?"

Aizawa was rising, when a large hand grabbed his head. A familiar grip.

"Flatten him."

A second large hand grabbed Aizawa by the back of his shirt. The Nomu lifted him above its head. Aizawa was conscious enough to see the the wound on its chest was now half healed. But he didn't have enough strength to resist what came next.

The Nomu slammed Aizawa down to the ground. The force was enough that the crater was deepened even further. His strength now depleted, Aizawa passed out.

"Now then." Shigaraki turned to the three students. Their bodies were frozen in fear, and their eyes widened in shock.

It was happy sight to Shigaraki's eyes.

"Yes. Broken spirits. A fitting sight for All Might to return to. Then..."

**SNIKT!**

"Wha...?" Shigaraki would not even finish his question before three sharp blades pierced the side of his chest. Blood was leaking from the wounds.

"**Gaahh!**" Shigaraki yelled as the blades were swiftly pulled out. He fell on his knees and held he wound, which was now pouring blood out.

"Tomura!" Kurogiri yelled as he opened a portal to grab Shigaraki. Once he did, he let him down on the ground beside him, gently. "Are you alright?"

"I just got stabbed! Of course I'm not!" Shigaraki yelled angrily. "Who...?"

Shigaraki looked to see the boy. There were no wounds on him. His face showed no signs of having been smashed. He was standing up without any issue. How was he able to do that? The attack from the Nomu should have crippled him if it didn't kill him.

But what was really pissing Shigaraki off were his claws. They were dripping with blood. His blood.

"Nomu! I want you to kill this kid now! Crush him until there is nothing left! Now!"

The Nomu responded. It ignored the lingering pain in its chest, and left the unconscious Aizawa. It moved in the direction of the boy. It took slow, but powerful steps.

The boy growled as he ran toward the Nomu. Both sets of claws ready.

The Nomu started by throwing his fist at the boy. The boy reacted by literally jumping on top of his fist. He ran up the arm, his right arm bent down to leave scratch marks. Once he was close enough, the boy slashed the Nomu's eyes with his left hand.

"**Graaaahhhhh!**" The Nomu yelled in pain and confusion, its sight now completely lost.

But the boy wasn't done. Jumping behind the Nomu, he dug both sets of claws into it's back.

"**Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!**" The Nomu let out a high pitched scream of pain. The boy took out his claws to continue stabbing the Nomu's back. Over and over again.

It was a gruesome sight to behold.

"We should take advantage of this Midoriya" Tsuyu suddenly said. While she was certainly shaken by nearly being killed, she managed to keep her composure.

"What do you mean As- Tsu?" Izuku asked. He had to remember Tsuyu's preferred name.

"Both the monster and the lead villain are distracted. Let's use this chance to grab Mr. Aizawa and get to safety."

The plan was solid. But Izuku did have one issue with it.

"What about the boy? We can't just leave him."

"You're worried about him?!" Mineta exclaimed. "He just stabbed that hand guy and is killing the monster! And that's after taking pavement to the face! I think he'll be fine."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Mineta" Tsuyu said, earning the shock of both of them. "Mr. Aizawa wasn't able to do anything against that monster, and the kid is wining against it. And if he was able to recover so quickly, then he must have a healing quirk along with his claws. So I would say he's the best qualified out of all of us to keep fighting."

Although he hated to admit it, Izuku knew that Tsuyu was right. None of them were in any condition to fight, so the boy would have to do that. He was already doing better than any of them.

All that the three of them could do is help their teacher.

"Ok. While they're distracted. Let's go" Izuku said. The three of them rose out of the water, and made their way to the crater their teacher was left in.

Meanwhile, the boy continued to shred through the Nomu's back. Blood and skin littered the ground as he continued to slash everything he could see. But when the Nom started losing balance, he noticed. He jumped off just as the monster feel forward. It landed chest-first on the ground, and pain and blindness keeping it down. The boy sheaths his claws, and seems to take a breather. But his eyes never leave the Nomu.

Kurogiri looked in shock. The creature had been designed specifically to kill All Might, the #1 Hero and Symbol of Peace. And it was just beaten by a child.

"We should go Tomura. We won't win anything by staying" he told his injured partner. A partner who was now seething.

"We had a plan. Cause some chaos with bought villains, draw out All Might, and have the Nomu kill him. And yet, everything goes to shit the moment this brat shows up!" Shigaraki yells at the top of his lungs. This outburst even draws the attention of the three students picking up their teacher. Izuku in particular.

"Just grab the Nomu. Maybe we can salvage..."

"**GGGRRRAAAHHHH!**" The boy screams as he jumps above the Nomu. He lands directly on it's shoulder blades. He releases his claws, and aims at its head.

With one strike, the boy punctures the Nomu's exposed brain.

The Nomu makes no sound in reaction. The damage to its brain kills it instantly.

But that doesn't stop the boy. He keeps tearing and slashing into the brain. When he destroys the organ, he moves on to the rest of the head. He cuts of the base connecting the brain to its spine. He rips out the top half of the Nomu's beak. He cuts its tongue in three. His claws even managed to skewer its eyes. They stick to the claws, looking like a very disgusting shish kabob.

When the boy is done, he pulls back, out of breath. His claws slide back into his hands. His outburst leaves a pile of flowing blood, as well as discarded organs and skin abound.

"Change of plans" Shigaraki said through gritted teeth. "This kid dies **Now!**"

"Tomura! Wait!" Kurogiri yelled to no avail.

Ignoring the pain in his side, Shigaraki lunged at the kid. One touch, and he was determined to turn the boy to nothing more than a pile of dust. And the boy was tired. He was even wobbling on his feet. He wouldn't be able to stop him. All he needed...

"Don't go near him!" A new voice shouted beside Shigaraki. He turned in time to see the green haired kid lunging at him. His fist was primed and aimed at him.

What Shigaraki didn't know, was that Izuku was using One For All. He used it to propel himself towards the villain, at the cost of his legs. His fit was now filling with the power.

"**SMASH!**" Izuku launched his fist against Shigaraki, who had no protection from the attack. He was forced to take the full force of an All Might level punch.

"Gruh!" Shigaraki was thrown back like a rocket. His back impacted the ground, and he skidded back several more feet. He couldn't lift himself up.

But Izuku was concerned with something else. His arm wasn't broken. His legs had been damaged from the jump, but his arm was fine after punching someone.

"_But how?_" He wondered. "_Is it because I used it on a person? Or is it...?_"

"Kurogiri" Shigaraki said, pulling Izuku from his thoughts. The villains voice was flat, defeated. "Let's go. This whole thing is a bust."

Kurogiri did not verbally respond. He merely enveloped Shigaraki, preparing them both to leave.

"Enjoy this victory heroes. I will be back. And I will be ready."

And they were gone.

Izuku tore his focus from his pain to search for the direction of the boy. He saw him, still standing near the mutilated Nomu.

"Are you alright?' Izuku asked.

But the boy didn't even look at him. He merely turned away, and walked in the direction of his discarded backpack. Upon reaching it, he passed out on top of it. it was clearly exhaustion, as he was breathing peacefully on top of it.

It was at this point that Mineta decided to chime in. "Does anyone know...?"

He was cut off, as suddenly the main entrance to USJ burst open. From it, a large, powerfully built man stepped forward.

* * *

**Entrance**

"**Fear not young heroes! For I am... **here?" All Might trailed off as he looked across the landscape of USJ. The students were actually safe, and the villains seemed to be incapacitated. What had happened? Did they win by themselves?

"Oi! All Might! Over here!" A voice yelled. Within a second, All Might appeared before Mineta, Tsuyu, and the beaten Aizawa.

"All Might. Mr. Aizawa needs help. So do Midoriya and that kid over there" Tsuyu told him.

All Might looked in the direction that young Asui had pointed out. His successor was laying on the ground.

"_You used One For All, and it destroyed your legs. I need to get better at teaching you_" All Might mentally chided himself. But there was another issue that concerned him.

"Who is the child? The one on the backpack?" All Might asked. The child seemed to young to be a student, and only Class 1-A was supposed to be here.

"We don't know who he is" Tsuyu began.

"But he totally saved us!" Mineta exclaimed. "He just showed up and fought that monster."

"Monster?" All Might questioned.

"Yes. That... headless thing over there" Tsuyu explained.

All Might looked, and wished he hadn't. Whatever that creature had been, it seemed to be powerful. He might not have been able to defeat it with his curren strength. And his time limit.

"You are saying that the boy over there did... that?" All Might asked, uncertain over how he felt. One the one hand, he was glad the monster was no longer a threat. One the other, how could a kid do that?

But at the moment, there were more pressing matters.

"Young Asui. Young Mineta. Take Aizawa to the entrance. Medical staff should arrive soon. Make sure he gets help. I will check on the other two" he ordered two heroes in training.

"Yes sir!" They responded as they picked up their teacher. As they left, All Might moved towards his student.

"Young Midoriya? Are you alright?"

"All Might! Yes, I'm alright" he said. "I'm just worried about that boy right now."

"Do you anything about him? Your classmates say he was the one who killed that creature over there."

"The Nomu. That's what the villain called it" Midoriya explained. "And no, I don't know anything about that child. He just showed up and started fighting the villains with those claws of his."

"Claws?" All Might questioned.

"Yeah. He has three metal claws in each hand. he used them to fight and- well, kill the Nomu."

All Might frowned in concern. While claws weren't uncommon, metal claws were more rare. And what kind of child would be able to use them to fight a monster like that? Who was the boy?

"All Might? Do you think he will be alright?" Midoriya asked.

All Might smiled at him. the same smile he used to put people at ease.

"Don't worry young Midoriya. You'll be alright. So will Aizawa and the boy here. I'll make sure you all get help."

Midoriya visibly relaxed. He sunk further to the ground and let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, All Might turned his sights to the boy. His smile faltered only slightly.

"_We'll also have to make sure to get some answers from you, young man" _All Might thought to himself.

"_Just who are you?_"

* * *

**So yeah. I have officially traumatized eight of Class-1A's students. If I didn't show someone's reaction to dead bodies, it's because the kid didn't kill everyone. Those students who weren't scarred for life fought the same battles they fought in canon. **

**And if anyone thinks Bakugo would not be disturbed, I disagree. He may enjoy beating the shit out of people, but I don't think he is all that comfortable with finding a room full of people who look like they were put through _Saw_.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be UA trying to get information on the kid. Keyword is _trying_. They'll honestly be lucky to get a name.**

**Speaking of his name, does anyone have any ideas they want to share? I have his surname figured out, and I am more of less settled on his given name. But I am willing to hear some thoughts. It just needs to be Japanese, since he is. And it would be preferable if it starts with a Y. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time. **

**Bye!**


	3. I Have a Name

**This chapter will mostly be exposition. I just hope I can make it interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Got A Name**

"What are we looking at?" All Might asked Naomasa Tsukauchi, his best friend on the police force.

"Considering the situation, I'm surprised it turned out this well" he said. "Only two injuries, and over three dozen villain arrests. The majority of the students are no worse for wear. This really could have turned out worse."

All Might let out a breath. The situation seemed to have turned out better than anyone would have dared hope.

"Even so, there is one thing that worries me" Tsukauchi added. "The kid you mentioned. The one with with the claws."

All Might prepared for a question.

"The report from the two students says that he simply showed up and fought that Nomu thing. Does anyone know where he came from? Or if he did anything else?"

"No" All Might told him. "It's seems to be like they said. He simply appeared out of nowhere."

"That's rather worrying. As is the fact that..."

"Detective! All Might!" A voice yelled out. Both men turned to see a policeman running towards them. He seemed to be out of breath.

"What is it officer?" All Might asked.

"We found... there is..." the man seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "You should just follow me. There's something you both need to see."

All Might and Tsukauchi shared a concerned look, then nodded.

"Lead the way" Tsukauchi said.

The policeman led them both back inside USJ. He took them past the main entrance, then past the plaza. As they were about to reach the Mountain Zone, the officer stopped and faced both men.

"I should warn you. What you're about to see is very disturbing. You should be ready."

Tsukauchi nodded, while All Might steeled himself. He had faced many tragedies during his career as a hero. It never bought him pleasure, but he learned to live with the life he chose. He always had to keep ready.

The officer led them into the zone, and showed them what had been found.

All Might wasn't ready for what he saw.

Eviscerated bodies laid all across the ground. Just like the Nomu, so many of them were missing rather important body parts. Including heads.

"Wha- What is this?" Tsukauchi asked in a rattled voice.

"We don't know. A group of students say they found this during the attack. Another pair say the found more dead people at the ruins zone" the officer told them.

"Could you give us a moment?" All Might suddenly asked.

"Of course. I'm sure you need it" the policeman said as he walked away.

"These murders. You don't think...?" Tsukauchi started.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know what happened here. It could have been someone else. Let's just wait until the kid can explain himself. Then we decide what to do."

"Toshi. Are you absolutely sure of this?" Tsukauchi asked sternly. "If that kid is the one responsible for this, then he is dangerous. We can't just have him wandering about."

"He's a child Naomasa" All Might told him. "We give him a chance to tell his story. We shouldn't punish him yet."

Tsukauchi was worried. The kid might be dangerous, and they really knew nothing about him. But he trusted All Might, so he would follow his lead.

"Allright. We'll wait for the kid to wake up" Tsukauchi agreed. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I'd better check the scene at the ruins zone. You coming?"

"I woud, but I think should check on young Midoriya. See how he's recovering."

Tsukaichi chuckled without humor. "You'd just rather not look at another scene like this, wouldn't you?"

All Might returned a humorless grin. "Well. There is that."

The two men turned away from the scene. They both walked towards their own destinations.

* * *

**U.A High School- Nurse's Office**

When Izuku woke, everything felt sore. Although only his legs felt like they were in any pain.

After some initial struggle, he managed to open his eyes. He was in the nurse's office. it looked the same way it did after the entrance exam and the hero exercise. The windows were still open, letting in the sunlight. The walls were their uninspired beige.

"Good, you're awake."

Izuku turned his head to see All Might, now in skinny form.

"All Might?! What re you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you my boy. I also thought you should know how things turned."

Izuku's eyes widened at this. "What happened? Is everything all right?"

"For the most part, yes. You and Aizawa were the only only injuries."

Izuku let out a breath in relief at the news. But then he thought about what All might said.

"You said "for the most part". Is something wrong?" Izuku asked in concern.

All Might sighed. "There were only two injured. But we also found plenty of dead."

Just as Izuku was about to jump in the bed from shock, All Might held up his hand.

"Don't worry, none of the students are dead. They are all fine."

All Might's face darkened. "But we found piles of dead villains. Some of the students found them during the attack. And the police have a suspect in mind."

It didn't take Izuku long to realize who.

"The boy?"

"Yes" All Might told him. "As far as we know, he was the only non-villain involved in this incident that was willing to use lethal force. There was no other suspect."

This worried Izuku. The boy did kill the Nomu, which was not something society might accept easily. But at the same time, he did save him. Along with Aizawa, Mineta, and Tsu. He couldn't be evil.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"That remains to be seen. For now, we're just waiting for him to wake up so we can ask him some questions."

That bought Izuku some relief. "Where is he?"

"Right here actually."

All Might moved to the right, allowing Izuku to de the bed next to his. The kid was sleeping in the bed, his arms wrapped around his backpack.

"We tried to check his backpack, but he had a death grip on it" All Might said. "We'll have to wait for him to wake up before asking him anything."

Thinking on that, Izuku took a closer look at the boy, as he didn't have a chance earlier. He was wearing the same stained red hoodie and gray pants. He had dark hair, which seemed to mostly be a spiky mess on his head. His skin was a light tan. But the most surprising thing about him was how relaxed he looked sleeping. A stark contrast to earlier, when he seemed ready to kill anything in sight.

He almost looked like a regular kid. The only thing that ruined the image were his knuckles. They were covered in blood. Probably from the claws that came out of them.

"All Might?"

"What is it, my boy?"

"Nothing is going to happen to him, right?" Izuku asked. "I know he might be dangerous, but he saved the three of us, along with Mr. Aizawa. I don't think he's evil."

"_Still trying to save everyone, aren't you young Midoriya?_" All Might mused to himself as he pondered the question.

Realistically, there would certainly be consequences for the boy. He had killed the Nomu, which was already questionable. If he had killed the piles of villains he and Tsukauchi had found, there there would need to be severe repercussions. They couldn't be too severe, since the boy was a minor.

But still. Midoriya needed an answer. One that would calm him.

"We will talk to him. But he won't be hurt. That I can promise."

Seemingly satisfied, Izuku allowed himself to sink into the bed.

"All Might?"

"Yes?" All Might responded, preparing for a new question.

"I just thought of something. His claws actually look kind of familiar."

"Really?" All Might asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. They looked like those from that one guy. He was part of that team that helped people before superpowers were called quirks. The team, it was called... Y-Men?"

"Y-Men?"

"No! No! They were called the... X-Men! Yeah, the X-Men."

The X-Men. All Might had heard of them. They were a group of individuals who had appeared back when the world first discovered super powered individuals. They did many things, before the group suddenly disappeared. This was back when they were still called...

No. The past was meant to be left behind. No one uses that word anymore for a reason.

"I've of that group from the history books. But you said he reminds you of one of them?"

"Yeah. There was a member with claws. He came in later" Izuku said. "What was his name? Wolf? Weasel? No!"

Izuku nearly jumped from his bed when he remembered.

"Wolverine! That was the name."

Hearing that name bought All Might realization. And he frowned slightly.

He knew of that individual. Wolverine was not well favored among the modern generation of pro-heroes. Very few people in fact would call him a hero.

So why was this kid similar?

As Midoriya took another rest, All Might watched the boy with interest. What was his story?

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The news of the attack on UA had spread like wildfire. It didn't take long for the story to be found all over social media. The students in class 1-A were now unwitting celebrities. As much as they would like to forget what had befallen them, that was no longer an option. All they could do was move forward with their experience.

Which was exactly what Shota Aizawa was doing. To an extreme.

Instead of resting to help his wounds heal, he was sitting next to a muscular All Might and Principal Nezu, both of them waiting for the boy to wake up.

The same boy that had shown up out of nowhere at the attack the day before. The same boy who had metal claws coming out of his hands. The same boy ho had managed to kill a monster that was designed to beat the Number One Hero in combat. The same boy who might have killed even more villains.

And the same boy who would not wake up. He was testing Aizawa's patience.

"Is he going to wake up any time soon? I would actually like to go to my class today" he muttered out loud.

"You should be patient Aizawa. The boy must be exhausted after yesterdays events. He needs his rest." Nezu, the undefined animal and principal of UA High School idly sat in his chair, humming a tune to himself while waiting for the boy to wake up.

"Are you sure you should go to your class today Aizawa? Are if you should even be up? The injuries you sustained yesterday still haven't healed" All Might asked his colleague.

"I'll live. And the situation is more important than my health right now" Aizawa bluntly said.

"Both of you, be quiet. He's waking up" Nezu told them.

And indeed, the boy was beginning to stir. He shuffled in the bed, groaning tiredly as he did. As he lifted up his head, his eyes opened.

And widened when he saw the three people looking at him.

The boy immediately recoiled back. His grip on the backpack tightened. His knuckles looked like they were ready to open.

"Now, now, young man! There's no need to feel fear" All Might said as he stood from his chair. He was glad he came in in his suit. He struck his iconic pose.

"**For I, All Might, am here!**"

The boy only shot him a confused look. A look all three men now shared.

Most people would recognize All Might immediately. His line was iconic throughout the world. Did the boy honestly not know about him?

"Kid. Do you think you could answer our questions?" Aizawa asked, hoping to move on and get down to bussiness.

The boy turned to Aizawa, before seemingly losing interest that very second. His eyes wandered around the entire room, taking in every sight. Until his eyes fell upon Nezu, and widened.

"Hello young one" Nezu cheerfully greeted. "How are you feeling this fine morning?"

Instead of answering, the boy merely got out of the bed, his backpack slung over his shoulders. He walked right over to Nezu. He then started to play with his ears.

"Kid, stop messing with Nezu. It's rude" Aizawa told him.

"Don't put much thought into it Aizawa. I'm used to children playing with me" Nezu told him. In truth, he was enjoying the fact that the boy was now scratching behind his ears.

"Ahem" All Might cleared his throat. "Young man, do you think you could help us understand yesterday?"

The boy looked at All Might, although he seemed to still be focused on Nezu.

"Can you tell us how you arrived at USJ? The location is meant to be kept restricted from the public."

The boy did not respond. He instead gave All Might another confused look.

"What about your claws? And those fighting skills of yours? Who taught you?" Aizawa asked. Once again, the boy said nothing.

"How about something simple?" Nezu suggested as he pushed away the boys hands.

"How about your name? Could you give it to us?"

The boy seemed to respond what Nezu said. He dropped his backpack on the bed, and opened up one of the side compartments. He reached in and pulled out a card. He handed it to Nezu.

Smiling, Nezu took the card and glanced at it to read it. He frowned.

"All Might?" He asked. "Can you read this?"

Confused, All Might looked down at Nezu, and then the card. He eyebrow narrowed in intrigue as he grabbed the card.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked.

"This card isn't written in Japanese. It isn't written in English either. I think it's in.. Spanish, maybe?" All Might said.

"So you can't read it?" Nezu asked.

"There is one part here. It seems to be Japanese written in romanized form" All Might said.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked.

""Yuji Yoshida"" All Might read.

Nezu looked at the boy. "Is that your name? Yuji Yoshida?"

The boy nodded while pointing at himself.

"Well then Yuji Yoshida" Nezu said as he extended his hand towards the boy. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Yuji did not take Nezu's hand. He simply stared at it, seemingly not knowing what he should do. After many awkward moments of waiting, Nezu put down his hand.

"Say, is there anything you would like?" Nezu asked, hoping to get somewhere with the boy.

Instead of answering, the boys stomach growled.

"Hungry are we? Why don't you follow me? We can get you some food."

Seemingly taking the idea well, Yuji put his backpack over his shoulders again. He walked behind Nezu.

Behind both of them, All Might and Aizawa followed closely. All Might had a look of cautious optimism. So far, the boy was being slightly cooperative, even if he hasn't said a single word. Perhaps this could work out.

Aizawa was a lot more suspicious. The boy had killed a monster the day before. What was stopping him from attacking them? He may have saved them, but it seemed inconsequential. The boy had only seemed concerned with fighting. So what was keeping them safe.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

In a hidden, underground base, a man was working on his experiments.

He was currently examining the DNA of two subjects he had found to be interesting. He could spend all day looking into the possibilities of their mutations.

If not for the sudden opening of his door. And the entrance of his security enforcer.

"Sorry to barge in like this bossman. But we got a problem." The man wore his standard brown coat over his uniform. His prosthetic hands still hung out of the sleeves. His metal tooth shining in his mouth.

"Pierce. What problem are you referring to?" The man said as he turned from his study.

"You remember how we agreed to let that Jap friend of yours borrow some of our people?" Pierce asked.

"Yes. I arranged the deal."

"Well, turns out the kids found out about it. We caught most of them, but one of them managed to get away" Pierce informed him.

"Which one?"

"X-31."

The man sighed. This would be problematic.

"What about his parents? Are they aware?"

Pierce chuckled. "If his parents knew that we didn't have a hold on him anymore, they wouldn't have any incentive to not break out and attack us anymore. We'd probably lose about.. 80, 85% of our people. We just got to get him back in his before they find out."

"Do you know where he is?"

A deep breath from Pierce. "Yeah. They took our people to that school in Japan. The one that makes those celebrity cops."

"I see. I don't care how you do it Pierce. Get the child back."

"Sure thing bossman" Pierce said as he turned to leave. "Just a quick question. How discreet do I gotta be?"

"That matters little to me. Break him out silently or kill everyone in the building. Just get the boy back here."

"On it. I'll get him back Mr. Essex, don't worry." Pierce said as he walked out.

And worry he did not. Essex merely returned to his study. He would have words with the boy upon his return.

* * *

**So yeah, mutants exist in My Hero. They just stopped being called mutants in order to move past their, um, complicated history. Because of that, mutant type quirks will be called deviant types in this story. The word 'mutant' is actually a taboo term.**

**Also, Pierce is alive in this story. I found him to be entertaining in the movie, so I decided to include. The reason he is alive will be revealed further down the line, as will more secrets. **

**This story takes place years after _Logan_. And like I said, the kid, Yuji, is related to Logan. His exact relation will be revealed later. Though you can guess if you want.**

**P.S. Before I leave, I would like to get some opinions on something. A new story idea.**

**Mostly inspired by Genndy Tartakovsky's new series _Primal_, this would be a Marvel crossover. One featuring Devil Dinosaur, and the character Reptil. But he will not be similar to his comic version. Or the tv versions of the past. I won't go into detail over the plot, but I want to hear what world you would like this story to crossover with. **

**I am leaning heavily towards Attack on Titan. But I am also considering Inheritance Cycle. Maybe RWBY, but that hasn't worked out too well for me before. Let me know which one you think would work best. Or if you have another idea. **

**Anyway, feel free to leave reviews, and give me your opinions. I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	4. Yuji

**So here's chapter 4. It's a littler shorter than the rest, but I had fun writing it, especially the interactions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yuji**

"Deku!"

Izuku turned to see Ochako running behind him. He slowed down to let her catch up.

"Are you alright? I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday after the attack."

"I'm fine thanks to Recovery Girl. Just a little bruised.

"That's good" Ochako said, sighing in relief. "By the way, how did you get away from the monster yesterday? The police wouldn't tell us anything."

Izuku wanted to tell her the truth. But he had promised both All Might and the police that he wouldn't say anything about the boy. So he would have to keep another secret aside from One For All.

"You remember when All Might showed up? He rushed to help Mr. Aizawa defeat it. It's how we got away alive."

"That's amazing! All Might really is awesome, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is" Izuku agreed. "Want to walk to class?"

"Sure!"

As they both walked, Izuku had one thought in the back of his mind.

"_All Might said he was going to talk to the boy. I wonder how that's going_."

* * *

**U.A Cafeteria**

All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu sat on a table. They watched as Yuji continued to eat his cereal. And that was all he did. They wanted to start asking him questions, but all he focused on were the corn flakes.

"So, Young Yoshida" All Might suddenly said. "Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

Yuji made slight eye contact with All Might, but immediately went back to eating.

"This is going nowhere" Aizawa cut in. "We need a way to get answers out of him soon. I have to get to my class."

"He's a child Aizawa. Not a criminal. We can't treat him like one."

"I agree" Nezu interjected. "Let's just be patient. I'm sure we may be able to find something eventually."

""Eventually?" Nezu, we need to find out what happened as soon as possible. That means finding out this boy's part in the attack" Aizawa stated.

"I agree Aizawa. However, it is like All Might said. We can't treat a child like a villain. Let's give this time."

Despite being the topic of the conversation, Yuji paid no mind to those around him. He was content to simply sit down and eat his cereal. The only other action he took was to occasionally glance at his yellow backpack. An action that Aizawa noticed.

"If he won't say anything, then maybe this will" he said as he reached over for the backpack.

The reaction was instant.

The boy immediately left his cereal and secured a grip on his backpack. Aizawa tried to pull it away, but the boy held surprisingly firm.

"Let go. We need to see inside" Aizawa ordered the boy.

Yuji's only response was to send a death glare directly at him. Despite himself, Aizawa couldn't help but feel intimidated. The look the boy was giving him was the same look a wolf would give a deer that had stumbled on its territory.

"Aizawa, please just let go. We don't need to antagonize the boy" All Might pleaded. If the boy was responsible for the deaths of those villains, then he didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

Reluctantly, Aizawa released the backpack. Yuji immediately set it beside himself on the bench, and continued eating. His previously hateful gaze had now returned to the indifferent look of before.

Nezu cleared his throat. "Here's an idea. Why not take him to Recovery Girl?"

"Recovery Girl?" Aizawa asked, still unsettled by the boy.

"Yes. She didn't actually see the boy yesterday, did she?"

"No" All Might said. "Young Yoshida here didn't have any injuries on him, so Recovery Girl focused exclusively on helping Young Midoriya. She didn't see any point in examining the boy here."

"Perhaps having her examine him will be a good idea. Perhaps it will reveal some answers to the many questions we have.

"I've heard worse ideas" Aizawa bluntly said. "Let's try it. Is she in her office."

"She usually comes in early. She should be" All Might said.

"Let's go then."

Yuji finished his cereal, and followed the men outside the cafeteria. He followed them past hallways, making may twists and turns. They then brought him back to the place he had woken up in.

"I see you need something from me" Recovery Girl said upon seeing them. He eyes feel to Yuji. "Who's this now?" She asked while preparing a syringe and needle her hand. Yuji saw the needle.

And immediately went ballistic.

* * *

**Class 1-A**

"Can you believe yesterday?" Sero asked.

"Yeah. I still grateful we made it out of that" Mina added.

"Hey do you think we could count this as hero experience?" Sato asked.

These sort of conversation were prevalent in the 1-A classroom. Almost everyone was talking about the attack from yesterday.

But not everyone. Not those who had found the bodies.

Jirou, Kaminari, Momo, and Kaminari remained silent as they reflected over what they saw. Jirou especially, as she had to watch and listen as the man's life faded away. He was villain, but still...

Bakugo, despite being equally affected, refused to let it show. He held up his bravado, scowling and shouting at anyone who came up to him.

But Mineta, Asui, and Midoriya had something different in their minds. All three of them couldn't stop thinking of the boy they had seen kill the Nomu. Mineta and Asui were mostly concerned over such a dangerous person, with Mineta being especially terrified of ever seeing him again. Asui was mostly just grateful, is a little anxious.

Midoriya was concerned as well, but more so for the boy. he had saved their lives, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. Hopefully nothing bad.

"Deku? Are you ok?" Uraraka asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

What about?"

"Yesterday. And what might happen today. Do you know who's going to take over for Mr. Aizawa?" Midoriya asked.

"No. But hopefully we'll see soon" Uraraka responded.

Not even a minute later, the door slid open.

The class was about to stand, until they saw who it was. Aizawa entered the room, his entire body seemingly wrapped. There were also plenty of cuts on his body. They would not normally be so worrying, if not for the fact that they looked fresh.

"I need Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta to come with me immediately" he ordered the moment he had everyone's attention.

"Is something the matter?" Ilda asked, his voice concerned.

"Nothing that can't be handled. I just need these three to come with me" Aizawa quickly explained.

Knowing better than to disobey, the three got up from their seats and followed their teacher out.

"What is the issue?" Asui asked once they were in the halls.

"You'll see. Just follow me."

And so the three students followed their teacher though the halls. The walked for several minutes, until they were close tot he nurses office.

"That is the problem" Aizawa told them.

Midoriya's, Asui's, and Mineta's eyes widened at the sight before them. All Might, Principal Nezu, Ectoplasm, and Recovery Girl, were all surrounding the same boy from yesterday.

"**Grah**!" The boy growled at those around him. His claws were out shining in the light as he sashed them in every direction. The same predatory look from the attack was present on his face.

Mineta was on the verge of frightful tears. "Wha-What is going on? Why is the kid like that now?"

"Apparently, his name is Yuji. We tried bringing him to Recovery Girl to examine him. It turns out he doesn't like needles." Aizawa said.

Yuji was still in the center, eyeing any of the pros to come at him.

"Ectoplasm, can you make some clones to try and restrain him?" Nezu asked,

The black-helmeted man nodded, and created a clone. He sent it towards the boy.

"Just relax young man. I don't want to hurt you" the clone told Yuji.

Yuji just waited in his spot until the clone was close enough. When it was, he struck.

He jammed his right claws into its knee, and quickly pulled out. The pain caused the clone to fall on its other knee. The height difference settled, Yuji slashed the clone across the neck, causing it to disintegrate.

The teachers and students were shocked at the level of brutality on display.

"None us want to hurt him, since he is just a minor. But he doesn't seem to hold the same sentiment" Aizawa said.

"Why call us here? If you can't handle it, how can we possibly help?" Asui asked.

"You three saw the boy fighting after I got knocked out. Did any of you see anything that could help us?" Aizawa asked.

All three of them thought back to yesterday. Was there anything?

"The boy can heal. He got back up after having his face smashed in with a rock" Midoriya explained. "I think the only reason he passed out yesterday is because he got tired from the fight.

Aizawa frowned in frustration. How were they supposed to get him down then? If the boy could just heal, then how...?

He had an idea. It might not work, but it was worth a shot.

"Stay here" he ordered his students. He moved over to All Might, who was having a little difficulty maintaining his muscle form.

"Try to get me in front of the kid. I want to try erasing his quirk."

"Aizawa, I don't think it will affect those class" All Might began explaining.

"I don't think so either. But it might do something else" Aizawa said. "Just help me. We can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

All Might nodded. He grabbed Aizawa by the shoulder, and moved. The next second, they were in front of Yuji.

The boy noticed them immediately, and primed his claws to meet them. Before he could, Aizawa made eye contact with him.

And activated his quirk.

The boy's face instantly changed to shock.

"It think it did something. We need to hold the boy..."

Aizawa's words died in his mouth as he saw what happened next. The boy, instead of simply being depowered, was now stumbling back. His clawed hands were covering his mouth.

"Young Yoshida, are you alright?" All might asked in concern.

Instead of answering, Yuji started coughing up blood from his mouth. He kept hacking and vomiting it.

"What's happening? Is he alright?" Midoriya asked in fear. The rest of the pros, as well as Asui and Mineta, had similar thoughts.

Yuji continued to spew blood from his mouth, until he eyes fell to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Oh dear" Recovery Girl said as she rushed over to him. She bent over to get a better look at the boy. "Help me get him up. We need to get him to the office."

"Right" All Might said as he grabbed Yuji. He and Recovery Girl went to the infirmary, with Nezu walking behind.

The rest of the pros were told to return to their duties. Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta were ordered back to the class.

And Aizawa could only stay in his spot. He had seen shock and often disgust when he used his quirk on people. But becoming violently ill? That was new. And the that that if had happened to a child disturbed him.

"What did I do?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**So that is it. Remember, most Wolverines can only survive because of their healing factor. Logan died because his own stopped working so well, opening him up to adamantium poisoning. So Aizawa is actually pretty dangerous to Yuji. **

**Next chapter will show the staff learning a little more about Yuji.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time. **


	5. Announcement

**I feel bad about this, but I feel like I have to do this. I decided to discontinue this story. The reason being that the tones of _MyHero_ and _Logan_ are so wildly different, I am no longer able to figure out how to keep writing this story. **

**Besides that, I have found more success writing for My Hero Academia with my story _Scarlet Scarab_. **

**But that does not mean I intend to abandon the character I created here. I still want to write about Yuji, the prepubescent clawed wild child. I spent too much time coming up with him. Because of that, I will create a new story featuring him. **

**What I need help with is determining which world to put him in. I do have some ideas.**

**Those are:**

* * *

**RWBY**

Initiation wasn't supposed to be _strange_, necessarily. But when a clawed child with a simultaneously ferocious and adorable pet Grimm is found in the forest, that's exactly what it becomes.

**Attack on Titan**

After escaping his captors, Yuji finds himself stuck in the world of Titans. After saving a girl from being sold to slavery, he has to find a way to survive in this new world.

**MCU**

Experimented on from a young age, Yuji only wanted to escape. When he does, he runs into very interesting people.

**HTTYD**

Abandoned from a young age, a boy will befriend a creature as feral as himself. And run into an interesting tribe on the way.

**Wonder Woman**

This story would feature the original Logan. Instead of Steve Trevor washing up on Themyscira, it would be James Howlett who crashes on those shores. And the adventure that starts afterwards. (Would be based on both film series.)

* * *

**And just so you guys don't think I'm an asshole, here is what I had finished for the next chapter. **

* * *

"That is all for today" Aizawa said as the bell rang for his class. "Remember, I want you to start preparing for the Sports Festival. A lot of big name agencies will be watching, so it will be up you to make yourselves stand out."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good then" Aizawa said without enthusiasm. He seemed drained while teaching, even without taking his injuries into account. "You can all head out. But I need Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta to stay a minute."

All the students leave, with the three staying behind.

"I don't think I have to tell you what this is about. All I can say now is that it is better to stay quite for now."

"Yes sir!"

"But Sensei" Asui says. "Can we ask about what happened. Why did the boy react that way to your quirk?"

Aizawa sighs. "I don't know. That's never happened before."

He shakes his head. "Just keep it out of your heads. Stay focused on the Sports Festival. You're dismissed."

As soon as they leave, Aizawa slumps in his chair.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think would work best as a new story. I want to do it right, since Logan is probably my favorite comic book film. I don't want to do it a disservice.**

**If you guys have any other ideas about which world I could put him in, please let me know. **

**I'll see you all again when I decide.**

**Until then, please leave reviews. **


End file.
